The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series)
The Addams Family is an animated adaptation of the Charles Addams cartoons produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1973. Many of the original actor's from the 1960"s television series returned in voice-over roles, but a young Jodie Foster provided the voice of Pugsley. Then a young actress working in shows like Gunsmoke and The Courtship Of Eddie's Father, she is now best known for her roles in films like Silence Of The Lambs and Maverick. The series ran on Saturday mornings from 1973–1975 on NBC. From the mid-1980s until the 1990s, reruns of the series aired on USA Network's Cartoon Express block. Afterwards, from 1992-2000 the series aired in reruns on Cartoon Network, and in 2000, the series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview The Addams Family's first animated appearance was on the third episode of Hanna-Barbera's The New Scooby-Doo Movies, "Scooby-Doo Meets the Addams Family" (a.k.a. "Wednesday is Missing"), which first aired on CBS Saturday morning on September 22, 1972. John Astin, Carolyn Jones, Jackie Coogan, and Ted Cassidy provided the voices for their respective Addams Family characters for the episode, which involved the Addams Family in a mystery with the Scooby-Doo gang. The Addams Family characters were drawn to the specifications of the original Charles Addams comics. In 1973 the characters returned in their own series. In a departure from the original series, this series took the Addamses on the road in a Victorian-style RV. This series followed the relationships of the original Addams cartoons in that Fester is Gomez' brother, and Grandmama is Morticia's mother. Many cast members from the original series and the Scooby-Doo episode reprise their roles in the series, with the exceptions of Astin and Jones. The show also introduces the Addams Family's animal companions Ali the Alligator and Ocho the Octopus. Cast *Lennie Weinrib - Gomez Addams *Janet Waldo - Morticia Addams, Grandmama *Jackie Coogan - Uncle Fester *Cindy Henderson - Wednesday Addams *Jodie Foster - Pugsley Adams *Ted Cassidy - Lurch *August John Stephenson - Cousin Itt *Pat Harrington, Jr. - Additional Voices *Bob Holt - Additional Voices *Herb Vigran - Additional Voices Episodes 1. "The Addams Family in New York" 2. "Left in the Lurch" 3. "Boola Boola" 4. "The Fastest Creepy Camper in the West" 5. "The Mardi Gras Story" 6. "Follow That Loaf of Bread" 7. "Aloha, Hoolamagoola" 8. "The Reluctant Astronauts' Trip to the Moon" 9. "The Great Balloon Race" 10. "Ghost Town" 11. "The Circus Story" 12. "The Addams Family at Sea" 13. "The Voodoo Story" 14. "The Roller Derby Story" 15. "The Addams Family Goes West" 16. "The Addams Family at the Kentucky Derby" In Other Media *Gold Key Comics published a 3-issue The Addams Family comic book series between October 1974 and April 1975, boasting stories adapted from episodes of the animated series. *The Addams Family's first animated appearance was on the third episode of Hanna-Barbera's The New Scooby-Doo Movies, "Scooby-Doo Meets the Addams Family", which first aired on CBS Saturday morning on September 22, 1972. *In 1992, a second animated series based on the Addams Family was created by Hanna-Barbera, also titled "The Addams Family". It ran from September 12, 1992 to November 6, 1993 on ABC Home Release On October 19, 2010, Warner Archive released The Addams Family: The Complete Series on DVD in the United States as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1970s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Shows Category:Boomerang